statavpakkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Infantry
Heavy infantry are a new program made under Matriarch Anaiya, who hoped to improve powered armor enough in the Stat to reorganize the entire Stat military's infantry corps around tactics dealing with powered armor. Though heavy infantry are mostly in the Guard, going into battlefields that would normally tear troopers apart, they are also present in the Air Patrol, where the armor is practically taking over the Airborne's equipment, as well as the Garrison, who feel that the armor would be of great benefit to a defensive force. The Marines, however, prefer not to use it save for the Rangers, who see its necessity in shore assaults. Armor Variants Heavy infantry wear a suit of powered armor. Powered armor multiplies the wearer's strength and protects them from enemy fire, as well as other kinds of damage. The suit is completely sealed, meaning bioweapons and chemical warfare have no effect on them. The standard Einherjar powered assault armor comes in several variants, including: *Einherjar Spectre Armor: a modified version of the first Einherjar armor, Spectre armor is made to be light and quick, keeping the wearer fast on their feet. They are faster than normal, as the armor takes the users strength and speed and translates it by an order of magnitude, meaning that with their augmetic improvements, ODSTs are literally a blur as they move. Unfortunately, this means that they are more susceptible to damage than infantry wearing heavier armor. There is a sub-variant called the Ghost, made for stealth personnel like Guard Commandos and Tier One operatives who aren't augmented to wear regular powered armor. The Ghost has several specially chosen pieces of powered armor, designed to amplify the users speed and strength by only a slight margin, as opposed to ODSTs using a full-body suit of armor that multiplies the strength by enormous amounts. ODST issue Spectre armor, however, remains as the most advanced piece of technology in the Stat's arsenal. Both versions have a painted on crystalline refractive coating, making them not only resistant to energy weapons but also difficult to track with heat-sensors and radar. *Einherjar Marauder Shock Armor: replacing the traditional plate armor of wendigo shocktroopers, the Marauder armor is the most durable body armor ever produced by the Stat. Able to shrug off fire from ordnance that would splatter an entire squad in one shot, the Marauder also comes with its weapons built in. On each wrist is a rack of Punisher micro-concussion missiles, built to take down armored targets. On impact, the missile not only fires a stream of molten copper and melts through the surface it hits, it also releases a wave of percussion, stunning and possibly killing any and all infantry nearby. The Marauder also has a heavy autocannon on each hand. Marauder armor comes with less absorbive foam than other variants as well, mostly because wendigo can survive greater impacts than humans and ulven. *Einherjar Warrior Shock Armor: the standard heavy infantry shock armor, it's a happy medium between Marauder and Spectre armor. The Warrior armor has no weapons built in, but instead relies on those the soldier picks up. This makes a soldier in Warrior armor very adaptable. Warrior armor also has several pouches for ammunition clips, and a holster for a sidearm, though none of the small arms traditionally used by light infantry or the ODSTs are large enough for their clumsy gauntlets. Instead, they are forced to use the Impaler Rifle, Flak Pistol and Penetrator Rifle. The armor is so large to regular humans and other creatures of the Stat that a human operator's wrist goes into the elbow joint. Fortunately, the armor is modular, allow any trooper or rifleman of any species to use the Warrior. *Einherjar Reaper Shock Armor: assault troopers traditionally use chainswords to combat their enemies, but another option has come up, where the trooper wields twin flak pistols and carries a belt of high-yield grenades. In this way, either option allows the soldier to close with their enemies quickly via the jetpacks bolted to their shoulders and dispatch them quickly in close quarters combat. The jets, when boosted, allows a soldier to effortlessly coast over low cliffs and walls, potentially catching an enemy by surprise. Airborne assault troopers still requires a parachute, however, as even at full burn the jet pack cannot defeat gravity indefinitely. Warrior Weapons Most of these weapons are used by troopers in Warrior armor, mostly because their armor is the right balance between strength and size to wield them. Those wearing Spectre armor are known to utilize these weapons for their immense stopping power, and Reapers use flak pistols as their signature dual-wielded weapon. U141-B Impaler Rifle: originally the U141 Rail Rifle, the Impaler is a variant designed for frontline infantry combat. Firing full-automatic, the Impaler rifle packs a whopping 9.5x40mm rifle round, the same as the high-powered DMR normally used by light infantry ulven riflemen. The Impaler has a moderate rate of fire, and is able to send a projectile out to several hundred yards before bullet drop causes the projectile to start drifting. The magazine holds fifty rounds of the hard-hitting bullets. The Impaler is a hybrid rifle, firing cartridges using gunpowder, but speeding them to terminal velocity using a magnetic accelerator in the barrel. This requires little power, and the kinetic energy of the bullet's recoil is absorbed into a specially built stock, which transfers the energy back into the core, thus ensuring that the accelerator never runs out of energy. The wide, robust barrel is heavy, allowing greater stability when firing and more room for the advanced coolant system around the barrel. The pump can be slid forward, deploying a serrated two-foot tungsten-carbide steel bayonet from under the barrel. K102 Flak Pistol: as most weapons that the Stat had used in history were far too small for Warrior armor units, a new weapon needed to be developed as a sidearm. The Flak Pistol uses a round normally only seen in revolver weapons, the .44 magnum. Holding ten rounds of this ammunition, the robust design allows an operator to fire this weapon in quick succession, and on impact the rounds explode with high-heat incendiary materials. This allows it to burn through most body armor and rend flesh asunder. This weapon can also be handled by those in Spectre armor. The sidearm loads oddly, using a cylindrical-style block magazine under the barrel, inspired by several Krasnaian designs. M-51 Penetrator Rifle: a truly rare piece of arsenal, the Penetrator rifle is the heavy infantry's sniper rifle, a massive bore 50mm cannon that slams shells into targets with absolutely no mercy. Twin laser projectors are set into the gun on either side of the scope, ensuring absolute accuracy. There is a downside, however, being that the weapon is single-shot and can only be used by heavy infantry, due not only to the weight of the weapon but also to the massive recoil, which is hard enough to kill an unprotected man simply through the impact.